Mist of Valor
by Raven-Rinku
Summary: [Fe7,Fe9xover]It there the Peg Knight and Pirate knew they were defiantly not in Elibe anymore.'Oh St Elimine,'Stated Dart for the second time in a week.[Multiple pairings.]
1. Prologue

R-R: Hello this is re-posting the prologue.

In case your thinking no there is nothing was wrong with the story I just found out the B.K.'s identity (don't read up to the A/N if its still there if that made sense)

So now I've just changed it around. I haven't looked at it properly because I'm tired but I wanted to re-post it before going to bed XP.

I hope it's fine!

On with the story

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue: **

Some say sitting on a beach looking out into the sunset is a romantic thing but for the two sitting on a certain beach it wasn't for them.

"If you could choose the new recruit what class would they be?"

"I'd say another thief".

"Seriously? Why? We already have Matthew".

"Yeah but then we can get treasure faster! Plus I'm going to kill good old Matt when I find him. He's the reason why were here".

"…"

Rin Hyla the tactician of Eliwood's Elite and Guy of Kutaloh Tribe sat at the northern beach of Valor or more commonly known as the Dread Isle (the apparent island of no return) completely lost and had been for an hour.

Why were they on Valor? A long story evolving Eliwood, his father Lord Elbert and travelling around practically all of Lycia. Why were they lost? Because of Lord stupid Hector.

After the elite had defeated Uhai from the Black Fang Matthew disappeared to visit the grave of Leila, which was fine, and all (considering she just died) but he didn't come back.

They waited until about three hours but Matt still didn't come so Hector ordered the Guy and Rin to look for the thief.

Which was stupid. Very stupid. Sending the (Current until Wallace comes) people who could get lost the easiest.

Why else did Lyn find Rin collapsed in the plains outside her hut? Rin got lost, ran out of food and collapsed and we all know how a certain green haired swordsman that has to pay a certain usually-cheerful-but-not-at-the-moment-thief.

Rin had protested of but Hector wouldn't listen. So now here they were. Lost, wet, annoyed (In Guy's case) and ready to kill (In Rin's case).

'I'm going to kill Matthew for disapearing and making people worry,' the latter was thinking irritably, 'Then I'm going to kill "Lord" Hector for ordering us to look for him. Then I'll-'

"Hey what's that?" asked Guy taking the brown-haired girl out of her violent thoughts and pointing out to a black mass of land.

"Don't be silly it's Elibe of course," said Rin waving her hand distractedly.

Guy frowned and pointed to another, more distant landmass, "Isn't that Elibe?" questioned the swordsman.

Rin paused and looked. Indeed he was right but how could that be!? There wasn't a country to the west this close! There was a fog that covered for about a continent wide people went in but nether went out.

Valor was the closet you could get but the different currents mostly went towards the fog. One of the many reasons why people feared the island.

'There can't be land there,' Rin thought 'So I Guy and I must be having the same illusion!…if that's even possible…'

The tactician closed her eyes, mentally counted to ten and opened her eyes. Still there.

She then shook her head hard muttering "not there" over and over again. Look up. Still there. Guy raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"What's wrong?"

"That thing over there," Rin spluttered, "Its not supposed to be there!"

"So? weird stuff happens to us all the time," stated Guy calmly as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Unfortunatly he was right.

Rin glared at Guy before continuing "True but this impossible an island appearing out of nowhere don't you think its odd!?"

"Yes, but what I think is odder is that it's disappeared again."

Indeed it gone.

"…"

"…"

"Lets just say its Nergal's trying to make us insane"

"How is _that_ possible?"

"Umm… magic?"

"_Right_..."

There was a long awkward silence between the as they tried to figure just what happened then, when a clang of metal was heard and a greenish blur appeared in front of Rin. It was Sain in flirt mode (As Lyn liked to call it).

"Oh my beautiful flower it is wonderful to see that nothing had happened to you and yo-" Sain was cut off by a hand dragging him away by the ear

"Right I think Lady Rin has had enough," Kent said irritably.Beside him Lyn rolled her eyes then smiled at Rin and Guy.

"Rin! Guy! Its great that your fine," She said cheerfully, "We were worried."

Behind them Mathew and Hector standing there waving and grinning. Apparently Mathew had gotten back about five minutes after the duo had left. Guy's face brightened and grinned while Rin got a certain glint in her eye.

"Matthew, Hector just the people I wanted to see," She stated very calmly with a weird smile on her face.

Both Hector and Matthew gulped and slowly backed away before giving up and started to run when the Tactician yelled

Rin chased the Lord and the Thief wielding a book from her cloak, yelling insults at the top of the voice while Lyn, Guy and Sain started laughing with Kent shaking his head.

Too bad for them more drama was going to happen soon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike ran up the stairs of castle Crimea mercilessly slaying anyone who got in his way.

He was furious; the man who caused this war was just around the bend and Ike wanted to be the one who killed him.

Too bad he didn't realise he was the only one who could though but that's beside the point.

Mist ran up beside him and the two exchanged nods. If Ike was going to do something dangerous and possibly die Mist had to be there, it was the promise they made over a year ago.

'Just around the corner,' thought the blue-haired general, 'He'll be there. Just a little longer…there!"

There he was King Ashnard in all his glory grinning at them, "Heheheheh," He laughed, "You've done well to have grown so strong. At last, I have gained a foe worthy enough to test my sword. Excellent! Enjoy my might to your heart's content!" (1)

Ike grimaced, readied Ragnell and charged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nergal glared through his spell mirror. He could see that twerp Eliwood and his army march through the Dread Isle.

He was surprised that they had made it so far; the Dark Druid had expected them to lose against the Sacean, Uhai.

But no they didn't not a single casuality. Nergal had watched the battle closely. It seemed like a girl with brown hair was the one in charge of the tactics of this army.

Who ever this girl was she had to be...disposed of.

'I should get someone to assassinate her,' Thought Nergal, 'But she always seems to be around a lot of people and all of them being decent warriors. Hmm…this is tough.'

It then a ringing noise echoed through the air. The Dark Druid turned around surprised. What was that sound?

Then was then he heard a noise in his head.

'_Nergal,' _it said,_ 'the Dark Druid, '_

All thoughts of assassination disappeared and curiosity took control as the man in a turban followed the mysterious voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike stood in front of the body of Ashnard. It over all over. Finally after a year, a year of suffering and pain

"Now it is truly over,"(2) Ike said closing his eyes and added mentally, 'Mother,Father I hope you can rest in peace'.

Too bad if he had his eyes he would seen the body twitch, it's eye's -now golden- opening slightly to see the general and fake being dead.

The King was exshausted and could barely move it was no good if the boy -Ike- noticed he was alive

Then he would continue his master's work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Direct Quote From Fe9!

(2) Same as one!

R-R: There we go the prologue reposted and revised (I guess) I hope you like the changes. The forth chapter of this Fic will be changed a bit as well so read that as well! This is all that Black Knight's fault –shakes fist-

Oh well R and R please! Flames will be reflected by Link's mirror shield

Link: Hey give that back!

Eep! er..BYE!

p.s. I use 'Too bad' a lot don't I?

Link: There you are

R-R: Eek!


	2. Chapter 1: Your Joking right?

R-R: -stares in shock- Two reviews and one favs! –Gasps- three people who love me –faints-

Erk: oh come now its not that surprising there a thousands of people on this site one of them must have like it.

R-R: -Recovers to hit Erk- Show off.

Erk: Ow!

Well anyway thanks to my good friend Quaker for reading it, WildfireDreams for reviewing it and Astral Sage Faving it

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept it!

P.S. The spelling checker wasn't working so there might a lot of words wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Your Joking Right?**

_A year and a half later_.

Janaff the "King's Eyes" was perched on the highest mountain of Phoenicis scanning the area for trouble, a daily routine for the laguz.

Too bad nothing happened now since Ike had defeated the King of Daein, nothing but a few bandits and pirates. Peace was nice and all but it was _boring_!

The Hawk sighed and turned from the south to the east and gasped.

'Now that wasn't there before,' Janaff thought in shock.

Obviously one wouldn't just see a new land appear out of no-where either that or that one eated some sort of food that made that made them have hallicutions.

Taking no chances Janaff flew away to find his King.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike sat on the west side of the ship that Grail's mercenary were currently on, watching Soren control the winds around the sails to make them go faster.

King Tibarn sent Ike a message saying to come to Phoenicis as quickly as he could. Why Ike didn't know but it was a good excuse to leave Crimea for awhile.

Not that the country itself was bad it was the people

After Elincia was crowned as queen Ike tried to leave his position as general but the people didn't want him to go until a couple of months ago.

But when he did people kept on coming to him for the stupidist reasons like 'sir Ike my cat is stuck up a tree' or just came to see the mighty general.

It also made him a whole lot of enemies too, bandits, pirates and mercenaries came from all over to try to asassinate Ike.

Being Popular just sucked,

Ike shook his head at the absurdness of some of the situations espeically the one with Mist, a Bandit and a apple pie. Ike chuckled under his breath at the memory.

His thoughts were interupted by a thump and a giggle.

"No! No that's not how you hold a sword Rhys!" Mia exclaimed shaking her head, "I thought I already told you that."

Rhys blushed mumbling an apology trying to pick up the Iron sword but just ended up collasping. Mia shook head again, grinning.

'Ah yes it _is_ good to away from Crimea,' Ike thought happily.

His thoughts were interupted by Titania yelling out to him.

"Ike we're here!"

Ike shook his head slightly. Whatever King Tibarn was going to say, it was going to be important. He prepared himself for whatever he was going hear as he stepped into the country of the Hawk-Laguz

A few hours later… 

Ike and Co were up in one of the highest highest points of Phoenicis in a look out tower it was odd enough walking into a country as the only Beroc with people looking, whispering and pointing at you.

The blue-haired ex-general also found out it the look out place was rarely used. It was made before the war that flooded the other continents so they can see what their enemies were doing at a safe point.

It looked like either something important or something weird.

"Come on already!" It also looked like Shinion was at the end of his ropes as well, "we don't have all day!"

"Actually Shinion we do," replied Soren, "Or else we wouldn't be here."

Shinion shook with anger while the rest of the group laughed or smile. Luckily before anything was happening King Tibarn appeared with his "Ears" and "Eyes".

The King spotted Ike immediately with a grim look on his face, "Thank the goddess you're here, something odd showed up."

Ike raised his eyebrows in surprise eithen though he was expecting it, "like what exactly?"

All eyes were one Tibarn with Ulki and Janaff looking awkard beside him.

Tibarn cleared his throat and looked cautiously around before saying, "Well when Janaff was looking around the area he looked to the east and saw what looked like land that was never there before.

"So he went a told me what he saw and we all checked it out. Indeed it was land but it was a contient," he continued, "Not only that but theres some more down to the south, west and north as well."

The was a long silence after that until Boyd voiced what all the beroc were thinking: "Your joking right."

By the look on the three faces it was obvious it wasn't.

Janaff's retort was cut off by a loud screech of;"OH ELIMINE! OH ELIMINE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" that was heard al over the island.

They all exchanged looks when they rushed outside to see a man, a woman and a pegasus almost literary flying into the cliff right below them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes earlier Dart and Farina were standing up, glaring at each other over a giagantic map.

"This is your fault!" They yelled at each other at the same, then paused in shock and glaring again.

"Don't copy me!" they yelled again.

"You're the one who's copying me!" seeing a pattern?

Beside them Farina's Pegasus, Murphy shook his head in shock.

It happened again, everytime they got angry his mistress and her friend would say the same thing as the other would, getting angrier and angrier, completely forgetting everything and everyone else.

This time they had gotten lost apprently looking for that freaky foggy island place where they went to fight Nergal to find a treasure that might of have been there, on a small ship the both had rented.

But somehow they missed the island completely.

Instead they had floated to the south then the west right into the fog.

"Great!! Now I'm going to die without my money! _MY MONEY!!" _it was his mistress talking and she seemed stressed.

'Obviously,' thought Murphy, 'she's going to die for some reason, probably me to.'

Murphy briefly wondered what 'die' meant (1). Oh well it probably doesn't matter.

"_Stupid human language," _the Peg snorted in animalish.

"SEE EVEN MURPHY AGREES WITH ME!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!" Farina screeched.

Dart just rolled his eyes, "no we're not going to die. See look there's land over there."

"_Ah but you forget the wind is blowing us right into that cliff over there," _Pointed out Murphy unfortunatly no-one understood him.

So the two humans continued to argue with the Pegasus looking at the cliff in corcern.

When it seemed they wouldn't stop fighting anytime soon, the Peg took matters into his own hands -well hooves- but anyway; he kicked his mistress(softly of course) and pointed to the big and spikey wall. She turned around in anger until she was the cliff and turned back to shout at the pirate.

"We're not going to die? Then look at that wall of doom!!"

"Of course we-" Dart broke off suddenly as the words regestered and slowly turned around, "Oh S-t." He stated.

Farina was not listening instead she was panicing, running around the small ship, "OH ELIMINE! OH ELIMINE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

"_Hello horse with wings that can carry two people when flying here,"_ The horse with wings said annoyed. Again no-one listened to him. Poor Murphy.

They were going to crash when two blurs caught the humans. Murphy blinked and slowly followed them wondering why the birds were big let alone helping his mistress and her friend.

Then again they just sailed through a fog that was impossible to get that through.

'Which was lighter then last time,' The Peg thought vaguely as he chased the birds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In about one hundred miles to the east another one of the Pegasus sisters was making a decision, not an important decision or anything life-threatening at all.

"The blue one or the pink one?" Florina asked Ninian holding up two dresses.

Ever since Eliwood and Co. defeated Nergal, the Dark Druid and split up, the youngest pegasus sister and the dragon dancer became closer.

While both of there husbands (Hector and Eliwood) couldn't get together to catch up the wives found excuses to come and visit each other.

This was one of the them, Florina had flown on her pegasus to 'deliver a message' to Lord Eliwood a 'important message'.

So here they were dressed in more common clothes shopping in the city of Pherae in a clothes store.

Two years ago she would have nether done something like this. Thinking about she thought about Lyn and where she was at the moment.

Lyn had left the throne after her grandfather had died and she and Rath joined a mercernary group that consisted members of Eliwoods Elite.

They were Lyn and Rath of course, with Nino, Jafar, Legault, Heath, Rin and Guy. They all joined because they had no where else to go.

The first two joined for obvious reasons. The next four were convicted and the latter two just needed a job.

Florina briefly wondered how they were going then turned back to Ninian happily chattering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attack. Parry. Dodge. Attack.

To answer a certain someones brief question they were going bad.

Rin and Co. were getting attacked attacked by some group of people were attacking them for no reason.

'Or was there,' Rin thought suddenly. The attack was obviously planned and the group didn't look like ramdon bandits. The people in Eliwood's Elite _did _have a lot of enemies.

The tactician quickly scanned the area to see anyone she knew. Except for her friends there wasn't anyone she knew. But there was something familiar about them.

Before she had anymore time an axe-wielder appeared out of no-where. Rin instantly swung to her side unsheathing her sword, stiking the brunt from behind. Rin grinned she was finally getting used to a sword.

'There's no more enemies here,' thought Rin,'now it's the time to see what was familiar.

Legault and Heath both were on top of Heath's Wyvern striking them from above, the arrows deflected off the small shield, on Heath's left side.

Nino was burning and blowing the Bishops and Sages away. Jafar were taking down any weapon wielders in the way. Nino, Rin noticed, didn't have scratches on her.

The Saecan trio were back-to-back were deverstated the enemy forces chopping down them down we're they stood. Lyn was going to fight a particular one with black-hair and gold eyes…

Wait black-hair? Golden eyes? THEY WERE MORPHS!!

Before she could open her mouth something knocked against her head and the floor came crashing down to meet her.

_Meanwhile_

In a certain island of no return you could hear a cackle of laughter all over the island.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Murphy is speaking in animalish.the words would be different, but I made the pegs understand some human words.

R-R Bwhahahaha a cliff-hanger on my first real chapter! I hope you liked this one! This was a long one too (At least for me!)

The Farina, Dart and Murphy part was my fav part to write. Poor Murphy though.

Next time some of the characters are going to meet.

R&R or I'll send a rapid Serra on you.

Serra: RAH!!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: I didn't mean it literally!

R-R: Hi there everyone this chapter three to R-R's story!

Mathew: Don't say it like that!

R-R: Why not? It's my story!

Mathew: It sounds like a cheesy ad.

R-R: Oh fine meanie. Anyway I'd like to thank Astral Sage (Yay! Thank you!) WildfireDreams (My first reaction was 'I have pairing?' when I read your review. Oops.) and people who are reading this right now. Mathew disclaim!

Mat: R-R doesn't own anything except the OC Rin and a new OC Helen. Too bad for her!

R-R: On with the fic!

p.s. Yes I know some people are a bit OOC in this chapter but its been a year and a half so everything is more relaxed for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: I didn't mean it literary!**

The first thing Rin realised she was laying in a bed. Not just any normal bed, a bed you would find in an infirmary. Ugh she hated infirmaries.

The next thing she noticed was that her head hurt like someone threw something hard at it. Like a rock or something…

'Why am I hurt again,' Rin wondered, 'oh right now I remember'.

They were fighting a bunch of people. There were…

"Morphs!" She shouted out loud, sitting up.

There was a snort from beside her and a sarcastic reply, "That would have been nice about, what a week ago."

"Oh shut up Hector!" Rin snapped then paused, "Hector?"

Hector grinned, "Long time no see, Lady Tactician."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyn sat in the hallway outside the infirmary waiting for Rin to wake up to confirm what just happened.

It had been about a week since they fought the mysterious bunch of people and the green-haired swordswoman had come to the same conclusion as Rin.

But that just made a whole lot of questions, like how were they even alive? Lyn was so sure they defeated all of them.

How did they find us? The group travelled all around Elibe so how did they track them down?

Was it Nergal alive or was it someone new? If so how did they get there hands on how to make morphs? But most importantly _why?_

"So many questions and so little answers," muttered Lyn out loud shaking her head.

"I'll say," A voice in front of her said.

Lyn jumped in shock and looked up, there was Eliwood smiling down at her in all his red-haired glory.

"Eliwood!" exclaimed Lyn jumping up to greet her good friend.

Eliwood winced and smiled slightly, "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lyn just grinned, "I'm just surprised that you're all the way in Ostia. Did Ninian drag you all the way here?"

"Almost like that," The Marquess of Pherae replied chuckling but then frowned suddenly turning serious, "She sensed something…evil appear south of here.

"But not just slowly come up and attack like it normally would be. But like how Athos warped us to Pherae," he continued, "At that split second there was something else more powerful there as well but it just disappeared like that" he clicked his fingers.

The red-haired took a breath and continued, "So she got Florina, Marcus, Lowen, Rebecca, Isadora, Will and me to come and see what was happening. As you see this is the result." He finished waving his hands around.

Lyn listened to what Eliwood had to say, her frown coming deeper and deeper at every word.

It made more sense though; no one noticed the attack until it was almost upon them it sounded like someone was trying to get then out of the way.

But what for? And how come Ninian sensed it so far away?

Eliwood noticed her look and smiled weakly, "Well at least there will be something less serious as soon as Rin wakes up"

Lyn stared and then grinned as she realised what Eliwood just said. Oh yes it would defiantly less serious. Before they continued the conversation a muffled "Morphs!" came from the next room.

The two good friends exchanged smirks both silently making up a plan as they walked into the room. The plan: Make Hector Panic for once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin looked around at the door opened revealing the other two lords with smirks on their faces. Whatever the reason it made Hector look nervous.

The Tactician looked at the new arrivals questionably, but instead of answering the two shook their heads grinning.

She smiled at the red-haired and green-haired lords instead, "Oh hello you two," She said brightly, "I was going to ask Hector to tell me what happened to me."

Lyn raised an eyebrow and turned to the said man.

He was looking very nervous for some reason, "You were?" She asked, "You should know that he isn't reliable shouldn't someone like I don't know, Eliwood tell you?"

They all turned to Eliwood who pretended to think and nodded. "Sure why not?"

Hector glared at him and did a rude gesture, "NO! You traitor!"

Rin completely ignored the blue-haired man, "So Eli (1) were all listening."

Eliwood cleared his throat deliberately and then started, "Well it all started when,"

_Flashback (By Eliwood's Narration):_

_Lord Hector, Marquess of Ostia was fuming. It was another bad day in the council of Lycia (2); people from all over the land were disappearing and never returning. _

_The other lords, who had no one else to blame, blamed, Hector for apparently being a weak leader of the Lycian Alliance. The council wanted to start a petition to get rid of him._

_But being the Marquess of Ostia, who had automatically the head of the council and the strongest state, also having Pherae, Caelin, and other powerful states allied with him it made things impossible._

_Not that it stopped the lords from complaining as they did when they thought no one was around. Too bad Hector had Ostia's best spies on the job._

_Too bad it always put the Ostian in a foul mood. His wife would usually calm him but she would bein Pherae by now. _

'_Stupid politics,' Hector thought violently, 'Weak? Ha! Try saying that to my face then they'd never say that again…or anything for that matter.' _

_Clang. Clank. Fizzle._

'_Hmm what's that,' thought Hector, 'it sounded like fighting! I should see if it's bandits or something' paused there and added, 'It's also a good way to vent out anger as well'_

_So he followed the sound to where it was, until it came to a forest. Hector shivered, why did it have to be a forest of all things, especially one that's abandoned like this one!_

_Had enough with all the bad things happening, the blue-haired lord picked up a rock and threw it - Hard- hoping it might hit someone. Unfortunately it did. _

_There was a shriek and a thud. Hector gulped, he knew that shriek anywhere he was doomed…unless._

"_Hector?" There was Nino standing right outside the forest, "Why did you throw that rock at Rin?"_

_Hector was so dead._

_End Flashback._

By the end of this Rin had an unreadable expression on her face. She slowly turned to Hector and stared at him.

"You threw a rock at me," She stated.

Hector glared at Eliwood and Lyn before replying, "I didn't mean to, you know me I'd-"

"You threw a rock at me!"

Lyn turned to Hector with a fake concerned look, which would have worked if she wasn't laughing so much, "So better run now or else your dead."

Hector glared defiantly at the Swordswoman before faltering and ran as fast as he could go with armour.

"HE THREW A ROCK AT ME!!" The tactician yelled pointing after him.

"Which made you unconscious for a about week," added Eliwood cheerfully.

Rin spluttered in anger before running after the fleeing lord.

"**_GET BACK HERE HECTOR!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"_** she screeched while the two lords left laughing uncontrollably.

I mean seriously who wouldn't laugh seeing the most powerful man in Lycia run at the sight of an angry tactician? No one that is!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the edge of the city of Ostia a green-haired sword-master looked up at a certain screech and smiled.

"Hmm…" He said laughing under his breath, "It looks like Rin has woken up."

At this he stood up and walked to Castle Ostia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Rin sat in the war council room looking very smug, beside her Hector was holding an ice pack to his head scowling at her, Florina beside him looking very worried.

One-Quarter of Eliwood's Elite was all scattered around the room all looking at the tactician.

The said girl suddenly went serious turned to Ninian, "Ninian was that…power Nergal's or someone else's?" She asked.

The Dragon-Girl scrunched her eyes up in thought, "I'm not quite sure, Rin it felt a bit like Nergal but with something…more into it. Sorry its just hard to describe," she said sincerely.

"Its ok," Replied Rin, "I just have one more question; do you know we're this power is?"

Ninian paused then shook her head and frowning, "Nope, nothing at all."

Rin nodded and thought for a minute. "Who ever he or she was they must be powerful to block Ninian's magic, even so little of it. I think our best bet is to head to Dread Isle, we might get some clues about this."

There were murmurs and nods until Nino frowned and spoke up, "What about the others? They might be targeted as well we have to send a message to them."

Rin grinned, "Oh I took care of that".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canas the Druid looked up from his book, he had just sensed some sort magic appear. Fearing the worst he picked up his four-year old son, Hugh and gave him to his wife, Helen (3).

The Druid then took out a Flux and advanced on whatever it was. It wasn't what he was expecting though.

It was a red bird staring at him, not a normal bird Canas knew, a summon bird an old piece of magic.

He had seen the Lady Tactician use it a couple of times to send messages to people.

The Druid relaxed and called to his wife, "Its ok, Honey its only an old friend's piece of magic."

Helen, the Sage came bundling in with their child and examined it, "Hmm…a piece of summon is it sweetie?"

"Yes and its brought me a message," Canas replied turning to the Bird.

The Red-Bird immediately stuck out it's leg that had a note written on it, Canas took it off and started to read it out loud,

_To Canas,_

_Hi it's been a long time! But I haven't written this letter to catch up with you. The other day ago we were attacked by Morphs…_

"_WHAT!?"_ yelled the usually calm Canas dropping the note, falling to the ground, "That's impossible!"

Helen rolled her green eyes at her Husband's antics and picked up the letter.

_I bet you just dropped the letter and yelled impossible pretending to panic haven't you? I bet you have! But anyway I'm serious they were morphs. _

_There aren't that many people with black hair, golden eyes and pale skin are there? _

_But anyway later on Eliwood informed me that Ninian had sensed something how do we say it…evil like Nergal but not exactly like him. I know doesn't make sense right?_

_I'm betting there after all of us so I'm warning you and asking of a favour. _

_Well two actually._

_We need more people to come to Dread Isle with us (we're going there because I expect to find something there) and especially magic users! We have none at all!_

_If you decline that's fine but can you pass the message on to the other members of Eliwood's Elite with that magic of yours?? The names are enclosed with the letter._

_Thank you,_

_From Rin_

Helen paused here, "I wonder why she doesn't just use the bird to take all the letters to the other members? Oh wait never mind…"

_p.s. if your wondering why I didn't teleport all the letters to the other members? Summons take a lot out of people, I'm going to be exhausted after using the summon._

_p.s.s if you deicide to come the bird will warp you to Ostia in a hour after you read this. Which is…………now._

There was a tugging at Helen's robes. Hugh was there pointing at his dad, "Mummy why is Daddy laying there?"

"Hugh, Daddy's just sulking," The Sage, replied, "Can you get him to wake up while Mummy gets the things ready? We're going with Daddy on a adventure."

Hugh's eyes immediately lit up and ran over to the fallen Druid, poking him to get up, "Wake up Daddy, we're going on a ad-wen-tour!"

Canas groaned and looked at his wife annoyed, "Why do you always make decisions without me knowing? Especially when it involves me!?"

Helen just rolled eyes again, "Because you're a big baby! Heaven's know how you survived the battle against Nergal or any battle at all! Now get up and get packed we're warping to Ostia in a hour. I'll send those letters magically for you ok?"

Canas just sat there for a while before getting up to pack up sulking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after this a letter appeared next to Dart and another one next to Farina who were both sleeping.

The shock of almost getting slammed against a cliff and getting flown around by giant birds were just too much for the pirate and peg. Knight they passed out the moment they hit the ground.

King Tibarn feeling symphony for the duo put them in a guest room were Ike's Mercenaries were staying. But both of them haven't woken up yet.

Murphy flew in from the large window overseeing the cliff and trotted over to his mistress sniffing her.

She seemed to be waking up now. The Pegasus snorted in her ear to get her up,

"Go away, Murph," Farina snapped sleepily before turning back to sleep.

The Peg then neighed very loudly to get up. His Mistress sat up panicking breathing deeply. She looked around for danger, but not finding any she turned to the now guilty looking Peg and glared,

"Oh go jump off a cliff Murphy," She said annoyed, then clamped her hand over her mouth, "No I didn't mean…

She trailed off at Murphy's scandalized looked as he actually went over to the window and jumped out of it.

Farina shrieked, (That made Dart wake up) and ran over to the window yelling, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERLY!! MURPHY!!"

Murphy turned and looked at his mistress and actually winked. Farina just stood there gaping until she heard a couple sets of laughing.

"Your peg there has a weird sense of humour there Far," Dart's voice rang through the laughter, "he certainly knows how to attract attention."

Said Far turned to snap at the pirate but instead gaped at the new arrivals. The first lot looked normal but the second lot had wings. _Wings!_

Dart had finally notice her look and turned around and joined in gaping. There was a long silence until the youngest looking one, shrugged and grinned, "What do we have something on our faces?"

It there the Peg Knight and Pirate knew they were defiantly not in Elibe anymore.

"Oh sh-t" Stated Dart for the second time in a week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Rin has nicknames for all the people she's good friends with like Eli and Matty.

(2) They really have a council. Though its not mentioned that much. In Fe6 it is though.

(3) I honestly don't know Canas's wife so I made up one. I really like Helen now she's funny to have around I think.

R-R: Phew that was a long chapter. I now also officially hate real cliffhangers I couldn't think of anything for awhile there.

I hope all of you liked it. I'm a bit unsure in some bits but I think I did fine (I hope).

Now see that little box at the bottom side left hand side of the page. Could you please click it? If not I'll cry because I'll think no one liked it.

Now you don't want that nooo… you'll feel guilty.

-Gets attacked by angry readers- ok ow if you don't want fine!

But Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: Stories and Battles

R-R: Hi everyone! I update quickly don't I?

Rin: No you don't quickly would be in less than an hour each update.

R-R: …Why do I always get the annoying chapter presenting partners?

Rin: Because you love us?

R-R…yes… Anyway for the pointed my spelling mistakes I'm a poor speller it's my second worst thing when it comes to English.

Rin: Now that we've done that, R-R disclaim!

R-R: What!? I'm the author here!

Rin: -ultra death glare- do it.

R-R: Fine. I own nothing except for my Ocs Rin and Helen and possibly some others that may appear.

p.s. I am informed this story is now AU because of Fe10 but this will follow the canon one as closely as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Stories and Battles 

Farina was going through her travel bag humming under her breath.

It had been a while since they had got here but since a lot of things had been happening Farina didn't get time to see if she had lost something (Especially money) until now.

After that…eventful skit that Murphy had pulled and Farina and Dart found out where they were and the birdmen were called.

It had to be the most awkward conversation ever been done. Farina giggled under her breath of what had happened

_Flash Back: (A/N: Were getting a lot of these aren't we?)_

_The youngest looking birdman shrugged and grinned, "What? Do we have something on our faces?"_

_Silence. The Ilian and the Pheraen just stood there gaping._

_Murphy beside them snorted. They had seen an Ice-Dragon turn human, an evil sorcerer trying to take over the world and a whole of weird things you'd think that there wouldn't be so shocked._

"_Hello I just spoke here! I'd like a reply," said the youngest birdman said annoyed._

_But the man who stood beside him just smiled, "Don't you think that these people might just prove our theory? I mean everyone from _Tellius_ knows who we are by now."  
_

_Dart recovered from his gaping, "What's Tellius?" beside him Farina nodded timidly_

_The human part of the group fell over in shock while the birdman trio looked smug._

"_How can you not know what Telluis is!?" Burst out a red-haired man, "It's the only continent left in the world." _

Farina decided that the archer was crazy, "Then why are we from a continent that apparently doesn't exist."

"_And what is that continent?"  
_

"_Elibe of course!" replied Farina cheerfully, "I'm from Ilia and his from…well actually I don't know so I'll just say Lycia."_

_There was silence. Again. Why do people keep looking at her like she was crazy?_

"_What? Its true," said Farina annoyed, "Dart get the map!"_

_Dart rolled his eyes and did a mock salute, "Aye, aye Captain," he jested before looking for the map._

_Farina looked around the shocked/smug/confused group. It was a pretty big one at that; there was a man with blue hair, standing beside a young girl who looked a bit like him. The Peg Knight figured they were related and moved on._

_There was that man that shouted at her, a boy that looked a bit like a Morph, a purple haired lady holding hands with a monk, (though it didn't look like they had noticed)_

_The there was a lady with long red hair and next to her the bird trio still looking smug._

"_Soooo," Farina said looking around," I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Farina from the 3rd division mercenary Pegasus Knights and that man over there looking for the map is Dart. You lot are?"_

_A round of introductions were made (though the man Shinion just looked at Farina as though she was crazy instead of saying something) when finally Dart came back._

"_Sorry," he said, "I just couldn't find the map because someone," He glared at Farina who stuck out her tongue, "Put it in the wrong bag. Well here we are, the map of Elibe! "_

_He unrolled a large map that had the six of states of Elibe on it in big letters. At the bottom in little writing it had information on all the history of the states even the most recent war against the Black Fang and Nergal._

_How they found out about it? No one in Eliwood's Elite knows though no one really cares. _

_There was that silence again. This time it was shock except for Dart who just rolled his eyes and Farina who was doing a little victory dance in her head._

'_Bwhahaaha take that you crazy red haired man,' Farina thought grinning. _

_Soren who wasn't that surprised for some reason leaned over the map to get a closer look, "Hmm it looks like its true," he said looking at the notes, "I don't think that anyone couldn't make all this up."_

_Ike accepted Soren's judgement and joined the looking at the map after that, "It says there was a war recently and against dragon. Whoever wrote this seems like they don't like them. Are most people like that in…Elibe?"_

_Farina nodded, "Most don't but I do! I think there cool. Even the one who almost killed me!"_

_Dart snorted beside her, "It was your fault charging into battle like that without even waiting."_

_Farina glared at him and the two started to bicker again while the others looked on wondering if this always happened._

_End Flash back._

After the two stopped bickering the others (still trying to get over the shock) told them about Tellius, that there people like Tibarn all around the continent and that they were called Laguz.

After that they all decided to talk about going to see the people Elibe and sort out relations with them.

Of course that was after they tell the other royals about all the new lands.

That had been a week ago and boy it was a hectic week. But now they were finally lea- hey whats that?

In her hand was a note with what looked like Rin's writing on it saying _To Farina_. The said person frowned and opened her letter.

"Hmmm…WAIT WHAT?'"Farina yelled, "That's impossible!!"

Ike who happened to be walking by poked his head in, "What's impossible?"

But the Peg Knight was ignoring him, instead she looked like she was going to faint from shock. There was a letter right next to her.

Ike came over to and read it frowning, "Now that's a problem," He said after he finished reading, Eliwood was the first person they were going to talk to.

"It looks were going to this Dread Isle then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Caineghis sat in his throne going through some documents a new thing in Gallia. But a good thing too. Berocs do make up some good ideas.

These documents were a stack of reports. Usually the reports were about the food or something like that. But these were about people who were missing.

'It a large stack,' thought the Laguz King, 'I would have said this was because of me making relationships Beroc states but now the Laguz and Beroc get along fine. There must be another reason but what?'

An opening of doors interupted his thoughts. Caineghis twitched in annoyance. He hated getting interupted when doing the reports.

Lethe walked in bowed in front of her king, "Sorry your highness but there is a messenger from Phoenicis who wants to see you."

The Lion Laguz frowned, King Tibarn never sends messengers instead he usually comes himself.

'I wonder what this is about,' he thought going out to meet the messenger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven gritted his annoyed. He couldn't bear the noise of babies crying. He, his sister and Lucius had all gotten the message and decided to go with them to be safe.

But Lucius the Bishop turned an owner of an orphanage had taken the children with him.

'Damn you Lucius,' he thought, 'Why did you have to bring the brats as well?'

As though he could read Ravens thoughts the blond haired man said, "Well I can't just leave them there you realise? Even if we are possibly going to get attacked by Morphs"

Raven glared. "Can you read my thoughts Lucius?"

"No it was the look on your face," Lucius replied.

"Besides lord brother," Priscilla piped up, "You look cute carrying baby Chad (1) like that."

Raven glared at the brat he was holding and then at the other four around him. They were all age between one and nine, Chad being the youngest, Ron the oldest.

Lucius was carrying all the utensils for the children and Priscilla had guide her horse, who had two children on him so Raven stuck with the heavy stuff and Chad.

He glared at Chad everytime he'd look up at him and the baby just cried. Why? Raven didn't know but today, he knew there was going to be trouble.

Ron stopped and stared ahead, "Uh-oh," He uttered.

Lucius turned to him frowning, "Whats wrong?" he asked.

Ron pointed ahead of him, "That."

Lucius slowly turned around and stared blankly at the space Ron was pointing at, "Oh dear."

Raven then looked at the spot, there were bandits rushing right at them. The red-haired man swore loudly.

Both his sister and his friend didn't bother scolding him.

Yep there was definitely going to be trouble today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was going perfectly for Eliwood's Elite, they were coming up to the spot Lucius told them to meet and then they only have to wait for Kent, Sain and Foria at Badon and then they would be off.

But there was one problem though.

"Pleaaassse?" begged Helen trying to make her eyes wide.

"No," replied Rin, her eye twitching.

"Please!?"

"No!"

"PLEASE!!?"

Rin opened her mouth to say 'no' again when Hector butted in,

"Rin just tell her the bloody spell thingie already. I already have a headache because _someone_ punched me there with a book and I-"

Rin stopped listening after that and turned to Helen, "Look I would love to teach you about summon magic," She said, "but I don't have the right materials to show you."

Helen looked a bit less annoyed at that then frowned, "Could at least tell me the theory about it."

The Tactician thought for a moment then nodded, "Sure why not," She said and cleared her throat,

"Well Summon magic is a very, very old. The people who used it were called Summoners and could someone any sprit with ease. It used to be common before the Scouring (like a whole of classes but were not talking about them!) but because they were powerful the dragons decided to stop them first."

She had now gained attention from most of the Elite. Rin grinned and continued, "The Summoners tried to fight back but the dragons were very powerful as we all know," she turned to Ninian who blushed slightly, "Defeated them and the class became almost extinct because no one wanted to be targeted.

"Until one summoner stole over a whole lot of essences of dragons and summoned a powerful being, which destroyed an entire continent and shrouded the area with mist. That continent was called Tellius. It was exactly west of Valor."

"Um question," Interupted Wil, "What do you mean by essence?"

Rin grinned again she was enjoying this, "Good question. Essence is the leftovers of a soul whos body was destroyed."

"Like quinty-thingie?"

"Its quintessence Wil and no. Quintessence is the life energy of a person and Essence is what is leftover of it. Soul is another word for Quintessence."

"Oh"

"Now lets-" Rin was interupted by loud yelling noises coming from the west of her. It sounded like a battle or something. She immediately went into tactician mode.

"Marcus can you scout a head to see what is happening?"

"Of course Milady" replied the old Paladin and charge forward. It was a few tense moments until he came back yelling, "There are bandits charging to attack a group of people down there."

"What does the group consists of?" Rin asked battle plans filling her head.

"A swordsman I think, and two magic users. There protecting a group of children."

"Ok, thanks Marcus."

Rin stood there for a couple of seconds before deciding, "Florina, Marcus, Lowen and Isadora I want for to go resuce the group of people down there. Take the ones that cannot fight or are wounded first."

"Lyn take the front with Guy, Jaffar, Mathew, Rath, Hector and Nino. Wil and Rebecca can you cover them? Good! Now Eliwood I want and Canas to go around the back. Canas make an illusion of a lot of warriors ok? It will probably confuse them. Now everyone move out!"

There was a chorus of "Yes Ma-am" "Ok Rin" or "On my way lady Tactician" and everyone took there proper postion. Helen stood a little uncertain holding Hugh in a death grip.

"What should I do Rin?" She asked.

Rin smiled at that, "You can stay here you can heal the wounded."

The Sage instantly relaxed, releasing her son from her death grip. If Rin knew one thing about mothers it was nether separate them from their children in a battle.

The Tactician immediately thought of her mother and what she would do and giggled under her breath.

If her mother was here, Rin would actually pity the bandits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven curse slightly again trying to juggle the baby to one hand to the other and draw out his sword at the same time. It failed badly, instead of drawing the sword he dropped it.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the mercenaries efforts.

"You 're part of Eliwood's Elite 'nrt choo?" questioned a gruff voice infront of them.

Priscilla gasped softly and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"A man 'ith a tu'ban on 'is head told us 'hat your 'ich," the bandit said thickly.

The three ex-members of the said Elite exchanged glances. They knew of a certain man with a turban. Even though it was impossible to for him to be alive.

"Did this man look like a druid, with short green hair?" inquired Lucius.

"Aye like that, 'ittle 'ady, 'hat is 'e your 'oy friend?" laughed the brute.

Lucius started to fume and gritted his teeth, "I am not a 'little lady'" he said stiffly.

The brute started to laugh again, "Do you consider yourself a proper lady, girl?" he said in between laughs, "What's your name?"

Lucuis had, had enough he shot a powerful light spell at the bandit, "I am Lucius and I am a GUY!"

The bandit didn't hear what he said, he had died the moment the spell had hit him. But the bandit next to him just gaped at the apparent guy before bolting and yelling, "Forget about the women! Kill them all! Attack!"

Priscilla at that point started to burst out laughing, "He said 'women' even after Lucius stated he was a guy."

The glares from the two men shut her up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus frowned at the sight of the people. No wonder they looked familiar, they were the people Eliwood and the others were going to pick up.

He turned and shouted to the others, "Just pick up the children first! The adults are one of us!"

There was no need to ask what we meant by "one of us" instead the other three tried to run a little faster to help their allys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyn hid behind one of the bushes waiting for the bandits to come by them.

Matthew and Guy who had ran over to gain the brutes attention, would be coming back any second and join join them in the bushes to watch the trap that Nino had place.

She had set a ten light runes, which would blow up the moment the unlucky bandit stood on it.

The others would stop and look around and then they would strike.

Beside her Hector twitched in annoyance, "Do we have to wait here? Why can't we just attack them?"

Lyn rolled her eyes, some people neither change.

Both Matthew and Guy came rushing down the hill, "Here they come," puffed the former and both got in position.

The axe-man grinned and readied his axe, "Just what I was waiting for."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliwood and Canas rushed through a thread of trees going to there appointed spot well they were trying to anyway.

Canas who was not used to running at this sort of speed kept on tripping over all kinds of things, including his own feet.

Bang! "Ow," moaned the Druid, "Who put that there."

Eliwood surpressed the urge to roll his eyes, turned to help him up and tried to stifle his laugh.

Canas had ran into someones horse, causing the horse and the poor man on top of it to come crasing down on top of the Druid.

"Have you noticed every time we meet its in a battle" a voice beside him said, "And that this man always trips over something when we meet?"

The man on the horse groaned. Eliwood turned around and looked at who was talking. When he did the lord instantly grinned, "It great to see you F-"

"Would someone get the horse off me!" Canas yelled then winced, "I think broke something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)If you have played Fe6 then yes this is the same Chad in it. Theres a lot of proof that Lucius is the owner of the Orphange.

R-R: Well theres another chapter done and I think this one is large then the last one –collaspes-

I will be updating in longer time periods now though because I'm going to Japan in a month's time. Hurray! Thank you for the four people who reviewed and the people who are reading this.

Rin: Your forgetting something.

R-R: I am?

Rin: Yes!

R-R: What?

Rin: This! Everyone who are reading this R&R now! Otherwise I'll get my army and attack you!


	5. Chapter 4: More Fighting!

R-R: There we are completely fixed up whoo!!

Rin: And it took about over a week.

R-R:…Shut up. I had schoolwork to do.

Rin:-rolls eyes- Suuuuure

R-R: Ok! OK! You got me! -Takes breath- Its because I found out there is a Deltora Quest anime and Lief has blond hair and blue eyes and green clothes that makes him look a bit like Link and Jasamine has green hair Barda looks cool Fili looks funny and Kree is just plain awesome! -gasps for air-

Rin: And that stops you for about a week?

R-R: Well there was other stuff but I'm to lazy to type it

Thank you people for being patient and no there won't be that much spoilers about Fe10.

And to unsigned guy (Now called Smith) Yes I know I'm stuffing up the whole Fe10 thing but I don't really care well I do but not as much as the B.K.'s identity.

It's just that making up the B.K.'s identity is a bit like making up Darth Vader's identity or something like that. Ruins the whole effect.

Yeah.

Now onto the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:More Fighting**

(The Children are: Ron 10, Ella 9 ½, Rika 6, Serena 4 and Chad 1 just so you know. I'll add the OC ones to my profile soon.)

Ella shrieked loudly pointing at a swordsman that just appeared beside her. Lucius swerved around and blasted a Lightning at him. The Swordsman fell dead to the spell.

The blond-haired man picked up the nine year old and looked around for a way to escape.

After the bandits started to attack Ella had ran off in fright and Lucius followed her losing sight or Priscilla and Raven.

"Ok Ell I want you see if you can find Auntie Priscilla or Uncle Raven," Lucius said to the girl.

Ella narrowed her eyes and scanned the area. After a couple of seconds of searching she gasped.

"What was is it?" Lucius asked, "Is it Raven or Priscilla?"

Ella shook her head; "No there's three riders and a person on a Pegasus coming this way."

The Bishop gulped. Pegasus knights were effective to magic users.

'This is bad,' he gulped the paused, 'Well I could at least get Ell to run when they attack'

He put down Ella and explained it to her. She slowly nodded and prepared to run.

The riders were getting closer, Lucius tensed getting ready for battle, paused and then almost fainted in shock.

He knew those four, they were recognisable anywhere especially is they travelled around together for about a year.

"Ella," He said beaming, "We're saved!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenned the leader of the bandits glared at the forces in front of him.

"How could you let a monk, a troubadour and a swordsman kill at least twenty of us in less than half a hour!?"

There was grumbling from the group of brutes.

"And now another swordsman and a thief come kill some more of us and steal from their corpses!"

There was a brief pause when someone asked, "How can you steal from a corpse?" (1)

Lenned threw a hand axe at the poor man killing him instantly,

"ANYWAY I say we rush them all and get revenge on our fallen comrades!"

There was a cheer and the bandits came running down the hill.

Big mistake.

"AHHHHH!!" A bandit screamed as the area around him engulfed with light then blowing up.

There nine more cries that echoed this. The others dtopped and started to look for the people or person who was responsible for this.

Luckily for them they didn't have wait long. Unluckily for them they were about to be slaughtered.

A bond-haired hero appeared above one slicing them right through his chest killing him.

The bandit next to him turned around and gaped. There was a large group of people jumping out the bushes and attacking them.

That was the last thing the bandit ever saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew pulled his knife out from the back of an unsuspecting bandit (R-R: Guess who the bandit was!) and wiped the blood from it. He then inspected the body for treasure.

"Hmm…an elixir," he muttered under his breath, "I'll be taking that!"

"Matthew look out!" shouted a voice near him.

The thief turned around to see a bandit sneaking up on him. Matthew rolled his eyes and disposed out him.

Legault appeared beside, "You know for a thief you're awfully blind."

The sandy-haired thief poked his tongue out at his comrade-in-thieving and turned to look for more enemies. They were going fast but there were still a lot of them left.

It looked like they were trying to win with quantity over quality which might be the case if something didn't happen soon.

Matthew hoped that the 'reinforcements' would come soon.

Luckily they were almost there. Just like the Tactician predicted. Lets see how she's going shall we?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin whistled under her breath as she turned a page of the book she was reading. Helen was staring at her as though she was crazy.

"What?" asked Rin irritably not looking up from her book.

"What, what?" replied Helen blinking at the Tactician.

"I mean why are you staring at me?"

Helen just stared at Rin for a couple of minutes before replying, "How can you just sit there reading a book while people are possibly getting killed!?"

"People are getting killed but only the bandits," said Rin calmly.

"How can you be so sure!?" Cried Helen hysterically.

Rin finally looked up from her book looking at the hysterical Sage, "Because I trust their abilities. If I weren't so sure I wouldn't have put them out onto the field. I would just make them train more before I'd do that."

Helen just stared a little longer thinking, "I'll just trust you on that," She replied thoughtfully, "But if he gets hurt inside the battle you dead."

Rin rolled her eyes then turned back to the book, "That's nice. Talk to me when it is really important. Like the world is going to blow up or something..."

Helen shook her head. How did her husband find such a crazy group of people?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenned stared in shock at the going outcome of this battle the casualties were high and the enemy just kept on appearing like rabbits.

And it was not over yet.

"Stop bandits!" a voice above the brute's head yelled, "Stop in the…umm…name of the law!"

There on the top of the hill there was a red-haired man and behind him…A WHOLE ARMY!!?

A man beside him shrieked out, "Were doomed!!"

Lenned rolled his eyes and killed the man with his axe.

'Stupid cronies,' Lenned thought bitterly.

There was a flicker that ran through the army above them, Lenned narrowed his eyes that was unsual it couldn't be right and then widened them when he realised what he just thought. _They were illusions!_

The head-bandit grinned cruelly and shouted out, "Don't worry men there all Illusions! There's only one man there kill him!"

The bandit next to him looked at him as though Lenned was insane, but when he received a glare the man whimpered and scampered towards the army.

The brute now called Bob charged the red-haired man who looked like he was going to panic when a spear blocked his way.

A Paladin in green was looking down at him grinning. Bob gulped he was better staying at with his crazy leader.

The Lance came down on him and all went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sain pulled the lance out Bob (R-R: Anyone else seeing a pattern here?) shaking his head glaring at the head honcho, "Do I look like a illusion? No I don't!"

Lenned gulped, ordered at hasty retreat and started running himself. Too bad an axe struck him down.

Raven stepped out of the shadows glaring at the body, a hand axe in his hand.

Beside Sain, Kent shook his head, "There's one dramatic guy."

Foria then pointed at the dramatic swordsman, "Too bad the baby just ruins it,"

And there the baby, Chad was, wailing at Raven who just turned his glare onto him. Unfortunately that just made the baby cry harder.

"Pitiful," tutted Sain shaking his head, "Even I know that glaring at a baby only makes them cry."

"That was only after you glared at one yourself," said Kent.

"…It was looking at me funny."

The other Paladin and the Falcon Knight just rolled their eyes. It was then a certain tactician appeared out of no-where with a purple haired lady beside her. The lady was holding a three-old.

'What's with all the children here!?' exclaimed Sain mentally, 'They keep appearing out of no-where.'

In his confusion he forgot to flirt. Too bad for Sain.

Rin grinned at the trio, "Well looky here! Kent, Sain and Foria. How did you get here?"

"By pure accident" replied Kent, "Sain ran into Canas on his horse while we were looking for you. So now Canas has broken ribs and Eliwood is taking care of him over there."

"Oh my," said the Purple-haired lady shaking her head, "The moment I leave him alone. Rin be a dear and take care of Hugh." With that she ran off into the thicket of trees.

Sain slowly turned to Rin, "Lady Rin you have a whole lot explaining to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Farina skipped over to Ike who was at the helm of the ship they were in. Beside her Dart rolled his eyes at her antics he was just happy to be on a ship again. Ike's mercenaries, the birdie trio and the two Elibeans(or something like that!) were on there way to the Dread Isle.

Farina stopped in front of Ike and poked him on the shoulder to get attention.

"Ike I have a question," asded the Pegasus Knight.

The blue-haired mercenary leader turned from staring out at the sea and looked at her, "What is it?"

"This ship is going really fast. Normally it would take at least a week to get to Dread Isle instead we'll reach it tomorrow why is that?"

Ike grinned at the question that was an easy one, "Soren can manipulate the wind to make it blow us towards the destination we are going."

Dart raised an eye-brow," So that's why he needed a map?" He questioned.

Ike nodded then frowned, "Why did you just call the place Dread Isle just then? I thought it was called Valor."

"It's basically because it's 'the apparent island of no return' at least that's what Rin say," answered Dart grinning but then turned serious, "But mainly it's because it's so close to the fog that surrounds Tellius people go in and never go out."

"There have been records of people saying they were from an another country or continent but people would just deem them crazy or dellusional," Said Soren who had just walked up to them, "We would have said the same if it wasn't because of King Tibarn".

Ike jumped, "Soren! What are you doing here?"

"We've stopped the ship for a break something is coming up I believe it's a barrier of some sorts," the Wind Sage said shortly then left the area.

Farina turned to look at Dart, "Barrier but we went through fog not a barrier."

Dart rolled his eyes. "We already went through the fog."

"We did? When?" an exclaim of surprise there.

"Last night! You were there!" an annoyed retort here.

"...I thought it was just a foggy night!" and so on.

"What about all the people yelling 'we just went through the fog'?"

"Umm…I didn't hear them."

"One of them shouted that right in your ear. How could you not hear that you idiot!?"

"Me!? You're the one who is an idiot."

"Are you sure about that missy!?"

The bickering continued on like this. Ike blinked slowly and turned to Murphy, "Are they always like this?"

"_Sadly yes,"_ snorted Murphy bobbing his head solemnly .

Ike shook his head slowly, 'what a odd bunch of people they are,' He thought, 'Why do I have a funny feeling it's that tactician's fault. What's her name? Rin?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A far far away in a certain old/techincally new Elite group of people Rin sneezed.

"Someone just said something bad about me," she muttered under her breath the paused to think, "Or that I'm coming down with a cold. Hope not"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) This is borrowed from Lise Alexandria's fanfic Tactical if you haven't read it I recommend you should.

R-R: Cha! You know whom else I forgot? Ninian gaaahh –hits head against wall-

Rin: You are really forgetful I mean. How could you forget Ninian you know the one who is in most of the game, loves Eliwood and most likely be a key player in this story?

R-R:…shut up. Let's just say she went to the nearest village to get something ok?

Rin:…

R-R: Well anyways thank you again for the wait! Sorry if this chapter is small (It's my second smallest yet!) It was really just a finish up chapter from the last one.

Next chapter will have more Fe9 in it because I'm neglecting them a bit aren't I?

Fe9 Characters: Yes you are –cries-

R-R: Well sorry! I haven't actually been through a walkthrough of Fe9 for a while so my memory is a little foggy.

Fe9 Characters: What about the quotes from the prologue?

R-R: Ever heard of game script? Why am I always interrupted?

…

Also why do over 80 people read up to chapter 4 and only five people review? Come on peoples review!

R-R


	6. Chapter 5: Evil Barriers and Cyclones

R-R: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait!

Rin: you weren't away for that long.

R-R: -is ignoring Rin- But next time it's going to be a longer wait! I'm going to Japan for two weeks starting this Saturday!

Rin: It just dawned on her this morning.

R-R: Though after I come back I'm going to update this fic only once a week because of schoolwork and I'm also getting a job soon.

This chapter may seem rushed because it is. I wrote most of this in less than an hour. I haven't even bothered to re-read it for mistakes!

Why can't I do it now you say? Because I'm packing up for Japan this is about my only chance this week. –Cries-

…………

But anyhow onto the fanfic!

p.s. Sorry if any of the character seem OOC. Also the ship part is just there for a reason why Fargus isn't in Badon XP

New speech thing: "This is Heron language."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Evil Barriers and Cyclones**

Farina glared at the shiny thing of doom in front of her. It just stood there undaunted.

The Pegasus Knight glared even harder at it but just continue to stand there.

Farina-

"Far stop making faces at the barrier," snapped Dart irritably, "Unless it magically have feelings and is scared of you, it's not going to do anything."

That earned him a wack on the head, a death glare and a group of laughing people. Lucky him.

"Well he's right about one thing," said Soren ignoring the laughing like always, "We're not going anywhere without doing something."

"Couldn't we destroy it or something," suggested Rolf who was sitting on the railings of the boat, polishing his bow.

"Yeah like with a spell or a weapon," added Boyd.

Soren shook his head, "No normal weapon or -spell for that matter- could break this barriers like this one. This spell is a…dark type of spell."

"Oh you mean Elder Magic?" asked Farina who had gave up glaring at the barrier and pirate.

"Elder magic?" Soren actually sounded surprised.

"…You mean you don't know what elder magic is?" questioned Dart looking confused.

"No."

There was a long silence there. Then.

"And here I thought that this Beroc knew everything," said Janaff surprised.

Almost everyone one this small ship silently agreed with him.

Soren glowered the King's eyes before turning to Farina, "What is Elder Magic?"

"The more common name for it is Dark Magic," started Farina, "but-"

"Whoa wait a second," Rhys exclaimed, "Dark Magic? But that's forbidden!"

"Well its not here," continued the irritated Pegasus Knight, "It's actually used quite a lot in Elibe. Why is it forbidden in Tellius?"

"By one of the first Apostles in Begnion since the apparent flooding of the other countries," said Tibarn, "She said that Dark Magic was one of the reasons because Tellius was the only country left and if seen practicing it the person would immediately be executed. The only exception is if it's a desperate time and there is no other choice."

"Hmm…remind me to tell Canas to never go to Tellius then," said Farina to no one in particular.

"Anyway," Soren butted in annoyed apparently he want to know more about Elder Magic, "Lets get back on topic shall we?"

"Um yes, Elder magic is powerful magic as I know personally" Dart said wincing remembering particular incident, "But it takes a couple of more seconds to cast then Light or Anima magic. Dark magic is also strong against Anima but weak against Light. That's all I know on that subject."

Rhys frowned, "Do you think I could destroy the barrier with my magic?" he asked. 

Soren shook his head, "No you haven't mastered Light Magic yet. It wouldn't do anything, we need stronger Light Magic."

Ike who had been listening in on this conversation silently suddenly grinned, "I know!" He shouted out aloud, " I could use Ragnell!" with that he readied his sword.

Soren eye's widened, "Ike no!"

But he was too late Ike had shot a blast of magic at the barrier. The barrier just stood there for a minute before disappearing.

The Blue haired General turned to his Tactician, "What did you think something bad was going to happen Soren?" 

The said man was about to reply when Rolf butted in, "Don't look now but something bad IS happening," he said gulping staring at the spot where the barrier used to be.

The barrier was still missing but instead of nothing being there, there was a big Tornado/ Cyclone/ wind thing instead.

Soren took the silence as an opportunity to reply, "Yes Ike I was expecting something bad to happen."

The winds now dubbed a Cyclone seemed to agree with Soren and flew right at them. The fighters got their weapons ready even though it do nothing to the masses of winds.

Dart calmly stood in the middle of the chaos and muttered shaking his head, "These things only happen to me".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanaki stood at the front of her own personal ship looking out to sea looking really bored.

She like the all other royals had gotten a message from the King of Phoenicis (though the messenger was very reluctant to say anything) about a new land.

First the Apostle demanded if this was some sort of joke, when it was confirmed that it wasn't, she started mentally sulk (of course she'd never tell anyone about THAT) at the fact that she didn't find it.

…Hey she is a child remember? 

Then being the Apostle she was, Sanaki had ordered Sephiran to go investigate he had left straight after that with out packing. Sanaki still wondered how he survived like that.

That was two days ago and Sephiran hadn't even sent a letter.

For a normal person that was be reasonable because of the distance between them but it wasn't for Sanaki. Sephiran had a spell that sent things to anyone he wanted in a split second.

Again a normal person would just figure that Sephiran just didn't have any information but again Sanaki knew better. He would send a letter even if said "nothing to report here" just so she knows he's safe.

At least that's what Sanaki would say to some one if they asked. She really just wanted to get out and explore.

But Sigrun had to ruin it by showing up and trying to get the Apostle to come back because she needed to rule her country.

Sanaki wasn't stupid though, she put Zelguis in temporary charge (even though she had a bad feeling about that decision).

But now the adrenaline had worn off and going off into sea seemed like a bad idea. The scenery was awful she didn't even know why people even liked looking out at the watery mass.

Just a little sea here, sea there, oh a bit more sea, a random piece of wood with someone on it unconscious, stormy looking clouds, and more sea.

'…Why did that tail of thoughts sound odd?' thought Sanaki then widened her eyes, 'Oh.'

"Err… Sigrun! There's someone out there and it looks like a storms brewing. Honestly where is the look out guy?" she shouted huffily.

The commander of the Pegasus Knights ran over and looked out to sea and shouted, "Man overboard! Someone get down here and pull this guy out the water!" she paused before shouting, "Also get someone on look out! We'd have probably seen this guy long before now!"

Various crewmembers of the Apostle's private ship came rushing over to help. Sanaki stood by curious and slightly worried for whoever it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He can't be serious!" a bird Laguz in black exploded pacing around the room annoyed.

"He has to be serious Neasala, I doubt he would send a message like this without being serious," pointed out another bird Laguz this one blond hair and white robes.

"Besides," added a bird Laguz similar to the blond Laguz except a girl in a different language, "Lord Tibarn doesn't seem like a pranking type."

Blond haired man nodded but the other –Neasala- had started laughing, "I suppose you didn't know that he was a class clown (1) when he was younger? Reyson, Leanne."

The two-mentioned Laguz looked at each other in shock that was a surprising to find out.

Reyson muttered under his breath about "wasting time visiting here" while Leanne asked, "How do you know these things?"

Neasala stopped his pacing to smirk mischievously, "Oh I have my ways," he said mysteriously, "Anyway that is why I think he is joking!"

The brother and sister exchange glances again, "Now can we go back to Gallia?" Reyson practically pleaded.

Leanne seemed to think for a moment before deciding, "You can," she said, "But I'm going to find King Tibarn!"

The two men turned and stared at her then both exclaimed in union, "Your not! At least not alone!" before stopping to glare at each other.

Leanne huffed impatiently, "Well if you are get over this stupid rivalry!" both Reyson and Neasala had started this thing we're they would just start arguing over nothing. It was unusual for the both of them to act that way but also very amusing.

The two male Laguz both spluttered before Reyson exclaimed angrily, "He left me with a crazy man!"

"We already went through this! I was going to save you!" Neasala yelled back.

"So? That's not the point! I was your friend and friends aren't supposed to betray friends!"

"But it was for my country!"

They continued this bicker like this. Leanne rolled her eyes and muttered " They argue like an old married couple." Before leaving the room to pack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin looked happily at site of the town of Badon just a head of them. Finally after two bandit attacks (one not shown) and a couple of other delays ("I could have sworn there was short cut around here!" had exclaimed Sain before he was attacked by the army) they had finally got there.

Now they could get a good meal, supplies, and place to sleep for the evening. Then they would set out to find- wait that's not right…

"Why are we even going to Badon anyway?" asked Rin out loud.

Hector turned to look at her oddly, "To get a ship to Valor of course," he said, "It was your idea remember?"

"But who is going to take us to Valor, the apparent island of no return?"

"Easy we get Far-" started Lynn before stopping, her eyes widening in shock.

"What's wrong…oh," It seemed like Eliwood got it too.

"What is wrong with all of you? We're going to Badon to talk to Fargus so he can sale us to Valor," stated Hector.

"Ah but you forget that Fargus is a pirate," Rin said stating the obvious.

"So? That's never stopped us before."

"She means Hector is that Fargus is most likely at sea at the moment not in a town," said Eliwood shaking his head.

"Oh… Flux!" Hector had finally realised what was going on.

Too bad his swearing attracted the attention of the rest of the Elite.

"What's wrong?" asked Canas slightly annoyed that Hector had said Flux as a type of swear word.

"Umm… we've seen to have found a little problem," said Rin grinning nervously.

The Elite all looked at Rin expectantly, she scratched the back of her said sheepishly and mumbled,"I just realised that we don't have a transport to get to Valor."

"What did you say? I didn't seem to hear you?" asked Matthew grinning beside her. He had obviously heard her the liar.

The Tactician glared at the thief before repeating the problem louder. They was odd silence before everyone shouted out all at once.

Rin just glared at the thief again and muttered to him, "Next battle your going out in the front lines. I'll also somehow magically get Serra to appear and follow you around."

That wiped the smile off the cheeky thief's face.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Hector.

Rin thought for a moment before replying, "We will go to Badon anyway," she said slowly, "We are all tired and we are running low in supplies (I didn't expect that so many people would come!). We will go an inn, get some rest and look for Fargus. If he's not there…well let's just hope his there".

Rin briefly wondered where Fargus was right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) The Class Clown thing based on Naruto by the way if you want to know!

R-R: Whoohoo! Done! R&R like always or umm…I'll do…something! Yeah! Next chapter we have some Dragons and the After-Math of the Cyclone! And who was that person on that random raft? Well your going to have wait awhile.

Rin: Yay! Now to Japan!

R-R: Good-Bye all see you in about three weeks time!


	7. Chapter 6: Insanity

R-R: Hello everyone!

Audience: What took you so long! –Throws random objects at R-R-

R-R: Wahhh! –Ducks for cover- I'm sorry I've been in Japan for weeks (which was awesome by the way)

Audience: But it's been almost four weeks!

R-R: I know I know I've been busy. I have fifty million assignments due –cries-

But anyway I have to say I must have crazy when I wrote the last chapter (or possibly caffeine high) I don't even know who the mysterious guy in the raft is –sweat drops- But instead of deleting the whole thing I'm just deleting the last part.

Now before I start a whole recap about what happened in Japan I'll start the chapter!

P.s. Just so you know. They ship is actually a couple of miles away from the Cyclone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dart glared at Soren darkly who in turn stared at him in surprise. The Wind Sage hadn't said or done anything to insult him recently…yet.

"What's your problem?" Soren snapped the pirate.

"My problem? My problem?" repeated Dart his voice unnaturally high.

This is probably all confusing to everyone isn't it? You're probably wondering why they aren't dead or something right? Lets start where we left off.

_-Flashback-_

_Dart calmly stood in the middle of the chaos and muttered shaking his head, "These things only happen to me"._

"_I got it!" Mist suddenly shouted through loud noise._

_The chaos suddenly went eerie silent everyone staring at the sister of the commander who suddenly blushed at the attention._

"_What is it Mist," asked Ike._

"_Well," Mist said fidgeting, "We can use a Wind Spell to reverse the um…yeah," She finished lamely._

"_Ah! I understand what your getting at," Soren preparing to a cast a spell at the fast approaching Cyclone._

_Blasts of green wind came out of the Wind Sage's hands and right at the Cyclone. There was a sudden stand still between the two winds until suddenly the Cyclone pushed back by the Magical Wind went in the opposite direction of its original target. _

_Which happened to be north._

_All the members of the ship cheered until Dart suddenly stopped in mid-cheer._

_He looked towards the disappearing Cyclone, and then to Valor and then back to the Cyclone, something was wrong but-_

_Oohhhh… right. Damn it._

_Dart glared at Soren._

_-End Flashback-_

"Yes that's what I said!" snapped Soren annoyed.

"My problem is," said Dart his voice still squeaky, "that you just sent a Cyclone north!"

"So?"

"There's a city exactly north from here! Exactly where the Cyclone is heading now!"

"…Oh," Soren finally said after a few moments.

Farina eyes widened in shock, "You mean Badon right Dart?"

The Pirate nodded knowing where this will end.

"Where Rin, Eliwood and Co. is going?"

Again he nodded.

"With most likely my sisters?"

"Yes, most likely."

Farina suddenly turned to Ike and said her voice dangerously low, "Well what are you waiting for? A formal invitation? Let's go!"

The leader of the mercenaries gulped and nodded, "All right everyone move out! We are going to...that place!"

"Badon!"

"…Right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hector looked around the Secret room of Secret-ness (in other words his room in the Inn) to see if all the people that he invited as far as he could tell is that they were all here.

'Better make a check,' thought the blue haired lord.

There was his Wife Florina looking very confused at what was happening. Beside her Lyn and Rath were talking- rather Lyn was talking and Rath was listening.

On the other side of the room Ninian whispered in Eliwood's ear and both turned to stare at Hector. They had figured out part of Hector's plan.

The both of them had noticed that the only people in this room were all couples. Why? Hector was about to say.

"Ahem," the Lord 'ahemed' "Today we are all gathered here to in a plan that-"

"Get to the point already Hector," snapped Lyn irritated.

Hector scowled at Lyn before continuing, "You know how we are getting chased by some demonic force that wants to kill us?"

'Again,' the Marquess of Ostia thought with everyone echoing him excluding Helen.

"Yes and?" asked Nino.

"Well I thought seems that we all might not make it…"

"Such pleasant thoughts, " mutter Florina beside him.

"_I_," started Hector thoroughly annoyed, "Thought we should repay our debt to Rin for being such a great help to us all."

There was silence until Wil (like always) broke it, "Wait did Lord Hector just say a compliment?"

Silence again.

"Hey he did!" exclaimed Nino in shock.

The silence broke this time everyone spoke at once.

"All right everyone SHUT UP!" ordered Hector yelling the last two words.

It took a couple of seconds to calm himself down, "The point is that Rin basically got most of us together some way or another so I thought we should return the favour."

"So basically you just want Rin to go out with someone?" asked Helen.

"Yes."

"You could have just said that," the purple-haired sage scolded before muttering under breath, "Even though it doesn't make sense why we're doing this."

Canas leaned over and whispered; "Let's just assume that Lord Hector is under a lot of stress and can't think straight."

"Either that or his gone is insane."

The named 'Insane' person glared at them. Glaring seemed to be Hector's past time at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Hector was scheming the person who was the key member in scheme was looking for the supplies for the Elite.

But of course she couldn't carry all the things back by herself so she had the help of…

"Rin where exactly are we going?"

"Are you sure I can't steal _anything_ from these people?"

"Yeah some of them have some fat money bags. They wouldn't notice that we stole it."

"While we're here can I get a new saddle for my wyvern? The old one is falling apart…"

"I can't leave Lady Rin alone with these people! Who know what they might do…"

"Sain that's uncalled for!"

"Besides for of course Lowen."

That's right you guessed it! Rin was stuck most of the single man in this Elite all of them on Hector's orders to help the Tactician.

Rin had some suspicions that Hector was scheming something. It had something to do with all of the couples (Which was unfortunately all the girls except Priscilla and Rin) that had mysteriously disappeared a couple of hours ago.

Maybe they were all snogging somewhere, which was very unlikely considering some of the people would never do something like that.

Too bad the only other girl that didn't have a boyfriend went with her brother and his friend to a close by orphanage we're the children would stay until they got back from Valor.

This was except for Hugh- who Helen wouldn't him let go anywhere without her being there- and Chad –who cried the moment Raven tried to give him to Lucius. The only way he would stop crying is when they gave Chad back to Raven much to his displeasure.

Rin sighed. Even the thought of Raven scowling at the baby that just giggled at him wasn't amusing at the moment. Right she was resisting the urge to strangle Mathew and Legualt, who had not stopped talking since they started walking and Sain who had tried flirting with Rin over a hundreds times today.

Rin was not lying; she had counted. So far it has been one hundred and fourteen times.

The other three had been fairly fine but that was beside the point. Rin could feel a headache coming…

Ah! There is the place. Rin stopped and turned to her companions.

"Alright!" the tactician shouted causing everyone in the general area to turn and look at her. Rin winced and continued quieter, "This is the main shopping district. We will most likely find whatever we need to find here. I want us all to split up and start looking for weapons, food and anything else in general that we need. After that we go looking for Fargus."

"And if he isn't there?" asked Heath.

"We buy a ship and hope we get there without crashing," Rin said calmly causing the others to gulp. The chances weren't good.

"Hey what's that," asked Lowen suddenly pointing to a spot in the sky. It was a surprise he could see.

Rin turned around and looked at the spot the cavalier was pointing at. There was a large speck in the sky, which could have easily dismissed as a bird. But it was too close to the ground only being thirty metres up.

Before Rin could ponder over what that speck was, a large yell of "Cyclone!" stopped her. Everyone in the area seemed to freeze then yet again went into chaos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-R: Let's end it here shall we?

Audience: -throws things at R-R. Again- No!

R-R: Fine! But only a little more –Mutters- jerks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanaki once again sat at the front of the ship completely bored out of her mind. The mysterious man had not yet woken up. Though she was not expecting him to wake up yet Sanaki had secretly hoped he would.

But all he did was grunt, snort and mutter in his sleep. Nothing else. No secret document that held the meaning of life or anything like that.

Something. Anything. Just end the boredom now.

"Maybe I should pray that something will happen," The Apostle muttered, "But what would I say? Oh great Goddess will you end my boredom by making something drop from the sky?"

As if on cue the lookout yelled out, "Hey look up there!"

"Is something dropping from the sky?" shouted Sanaki to the lookout guy.

"Err… no. I think it's two Laguz," the lookout shouted back looking at Sanaki oddly, "Yes they are! There coming to the ship."

Indeed there were two shapes coming in this direction but they were still too far two tell how they are. Sanaki turned to Sigrun who was standing right next to her and ordered, "Sigrun get me a Pegasus. I'm going up there to speak to those Laguz."

The captain of the Pegasus Knights looked at the Apostle like she was crazy, "No! I can't let you go at all. They might be dangerous! "

"I'm still going whatever you say. You can come with me if you want," Sanaki said stubbornly and turned to go where the Pegasus stables.

Sigrun rolled her eyes, "why do I even bother," she muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-R: It's official.

Rin: What?

R-R: I have author's block –cries- this chapter was bad!

Rin: No you don't. Stop being so dramatic It was fine.

R-R: -pouts- Aww but I like being dramaitc.

Rin: -glares-

R-R: ...Fine.

Anyways again sorry it took so long. Next time it will take less time then this time. Hopefully.

Next chapter will have even more Cyclones (hopefully this the last we see of them!) and they all finally meet! Huzzah!

…

Last chapter only one person reviewed (who I am grateful thank you!) and on my first chapter five people reviewed. Why is that?

Review everyone please!

But for now, bye!


	8. Chapter 7: A Bad Day

Heh heh…Hi everybody- eep! -Dodges pitchforks and various weapons**-** Sorry I haven't updated since…about half a year ago.

At first I was a bit lazy but when I finally got back into typing this story my keyboard broke. Gets glared at suspiciously what? it's true!

It was really annoying not being able to type when I finally got back into the writing spirit back.

But yesterday I got a new keyboard. It's cordless. Yay!

So anyway here is finally the next chapter. Sorry if anyone is out of character (Especially Florina) it's been awhile since I tyoed after all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even that random guy in the middle of the sea. (I finally figured out who he should be.)

Note: Before I start I might start some plotlines similar to what happens in Fire Emblem 10. Just basic stuff like characters, etc. It will start (Most likely) next chapter. Just a warning for ya. : P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: A Bad Day 

In an old, seemly long abandoned fortress a man sat in one of many rooms looking in a mirror. At first glance the mirror seemed to a normal mirror but instead it showed whatever the wielder wanted to see with some requirements first.

The man himself would look evil no matter how you looked at him. His name was Nergal was had died at the hand of Eliwood and he's crew. But somehow he had been revived by unknown means.

"Everything is going according to plan," announced a voice echoing through the dark room.

Nergal looked up from his old spell mirror that showed a large group of people in black clothes.

"Ah…good. Lord Ashnard sit down," he said gesturing to a seat.

Ashnard was another man who had died because another person and came back to life. The man smirked at his accomplice.

"With all this happening," said Ashnard gratefully taking a seat, "Both countries will be in chaos soon and we can easily get that Medallion and the Apostle."

Nergal sighed, "And then we will be from that man and get all our powers back as well. It's just one problem. The barrier will not hold up forever," at that Nergal looked expectantly at his acquittance, "That man _Ike _(he emphasised on the name) had already tried to get pass. He almost did remember?"

Ashnard scowled slightly at the name of his killer, "Don't worry that fool wont be able to get pass nor will anyone else. The 'keys' are put up."

Nergal grinned evilly, "Ah yes the 'keys'. Things are going to get more interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wall is an interesting thing. There are all different shapes and sizes and can be made with almost anything. But the most importantly it doesn't demand to know why someone is doing something odd, instead it just stands there.

"Okay Hector what _are_ you planning? I know you wouldn't willingly try and get Rin together with someone," unfortunately Florina was definitely not a wall.

Hector took his eyes off the rather interesting wall and looked at his normally quiet wife who had a suspicious look on her face not very surprising since this was a very, very un-Hector thing to do.

"I just want my good friend Rin to be happy that's all," Hector replied with a forced smile.

Florina raised an eye-brow, "Quit lying Hector it's obvious that you getting blackmailed or something."

Hector blanched in surprise. Was it really that obvious? He voiced that to his wife.

"Yes it is very obvious Hector," said Florina shaking her head, "You've been nervous ever since we left the castle. At first I thought you were still scared that Rin would kill you or something but then- "

At this point Hector had tuned out of the lecture. What ever happened to the kind, QUIET Florina he had married? Having now she getting over her shyness of men since marrying one Florina was still usually quiet but in private she talked her head off. Hector had almost died of shock when Florina had suddenly started talking about…stuff.

"Hector are you listening to me?" snapped Florina suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

"Yes dearie," lied Hector sheepishly.

His wife kept stared at him concerned, "Hector whatever you did probably wasn't that bad. Don't let your stupid pride get in the was of thinking clearly."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes both thinking until Hector opened her mouth.

"You know your-"

"Cyclone!" shouted that ever so familiar voice interrupting everything again.

Florina gasped in surprise and ran to the window in the room to see if this was true while Hector sat there both annoyed and relieved that this conversation was over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanaki flew up to the two Laguz in the sky, Sigrun close behind her. As they got closer Sanaki could hear them bickering about something.

"It's your fault she left! If you didn't start-"

That voice sounded familiar, Sanaki scrunched her eyes up in thought. Where had she heard it before?

"MY FAULT!? She's your sister!"

Wait that sounded familiar as well.

"Wait," said Sigrun stopping, "Isn't that Prince Reyson and King Naesala?"

Sanaki turned around and squinted at the figures above them.

"Hey they are!" she said surprised, "I wonder why there here or why they are fighting?"

"Or where Princess Leanne is," added Sigrun quietly while Sanaki flew up to Reyson and Naesala.

"Hey!" she shouted trying to get the two's attention, "Prince Reyson! King Naesala!"

Both bird Laguz briefly turned and looked at her for a few moments before turning back to each and continuing the yelling match. Sanaki frowned and yelled again this time louder. But yet again still no response both were still yelling loudly about something or other.

Sanaki frowned; they seemed to fighting about Leanne for some reason was not present beside her brother like she normally was positioned. But she was not going to know at this rate. Sanaki opened her mouth to shout for a third time when Sigrun flew up beside her holding two buckets full of water.

"What-" the Apostle started to ask but stopped when Sigrun winked at her. Then realisation hit her making Sanaki grin. That's how they ended up with two soaking wet Royalty glaring bloody murder at Sanaki and Sigrun.

"What are that for!?" Naesala yelled angrily beside him Reyson nodding quickly.

"I thought you needed some cooling off," Sanaki snorted trying to stifle a giggle. After a few moments of struggling not to laugh Sanaki calmed herself down and looked at the two birds seriously, "What was happened?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah finally!" Leanne exclaimed gratefully her feet touching solid ground and looked around in interest. So this was the mysterious continent to the east. It was very…unorganised. All the people in sight were Beorc not single one of them her Laguz like she was. But instead of doing normal things everyone was panicking and running around in circles. Literally.

Leanne shook her head at the absurdity and turned to leave when-

"Hey it's an angel! She's come to recuse us!" shouted a man.

At that everyone close by who had heard turned and looked at the bird Laguz who had no idea what was going on. Leanne stared blankly back at all of them.

"Oh glorious angel from above in the sky please save from the evil cyclone!" The man from earlier dropped on his knees and clasped her hands.

Leanne continued to stare blankly at the man holding her hand. Truthfully she couldn't understand the universal Beorc language. Leanne used to a simple spell to translate it into heron. That was why she never tried to speak outside of Heron.

"Uhh…" was all she managed until other people cut her off pleading for her help.

"Umm…" Leanne decided to try a word she thought sounded positive, "No."

By the looks of it 'No' wasn't a positive word. The man who was kneeling at her stared at her absolute shock as did the people behind him though some were starting to look very angry. Leanne grinned nervously, time to exit and quickly.

The Blond Laguz pulled her hand from the stunned man's grasp and slowly started to back away. The escape was working successfully until that man shouted out dramatically "I was wrong. She's not an angel she's a monster in disguise!" and charged at her in anger. It seems someone really liked attention.

Leanne gulped and turned to run away from the mass of angry people. "I don't like this new place anymore!" she yelled out loud closing her eyes. She kept on running until- predictably- she ran into something and fell backwards.

"Oof!" the object cried somewhere to the front of Leanne with something clinking on the ground.

Leanne opened her to look at the person she had bumped into. It was a sandy haired man in who was in the early twenties. Was currently picking up gold coins, which scatted across the ground. After he was done the man looked up at her.

"What?" he asked looked her annoyed, "Can't a thief steal in peace?"

Leanne was about to say something or just turned around and run away again but a cry of "there she is!" came from behind her. She gulped, grabbed the man's hand and started running again.

"Hey wait!" the man cried out, "My gold!"

Leanne decided just to ignore him whining about gold and to continue to run- again. This was just not her day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just not Rin's day either. After the city went into chaos everything that was happening before just turned worst for her.

Both Legualt and Mathew went to steal from unsuspecting people while her back was turned. Heath was also gone; Legualt must have dragged him away with him. So now that left Sain (Who still flirting even in a crises), Lowen (Who kept on asking questions) and Guy (who was getting more disgruntled by the second).

Right now all four of them were trying to get of the town, which was proving to be very impossible.

"We're not going to get here like this!" said Rin to the other getting more annoyed by the second, "Wherever we go there's just people there. I mean seriously isn't anyone thinking rationally here?"

Both Lowen and Guy shook their head while Sain cried out dramatically, "Only you are my be-"

The other three people in the quadrant smacked the Flirt other the head finally having enough.

"Ow what was that for?" grumbled Sain rubbing his head.

"Do we really need to answer that?" asked Rin rolling her eyes to the sky.

Sain continued to grumble but didn't reply while Rin started think. It wasn't right to see a Cyclone in these waters. I cyclone is only formed when the water temperature is very hot. But the water around Badon was fairly cool getting cooler as it went down south. That made even less sense because that was where the cyclone was coming from.

So that was either three options. One the cyclone had travelled from a very far away place. Two the water near Dread Isle had become unnaturally warmer for some reason or three was magically made.

Which still didn't make any sense. The first two were near impossible from happening and for the third one must really want Badon destroyed for some reason or were just plain destructive.

Rin sighed, deciding to think about this later and concentrate on present situations. Like trying to find everyone or getting out of here.

"All right you three," ordered Rin spontaneously deciding on what to do, "We have to go find Matthew, Heath and Legualt. Then we are getting out of here!"

Rin had expected a cheer, shouts of agreement or something positive in general. Instead she got was a complete silence from the three men. Rin looked at them confused, they seemed to be looking at something that was happening behind her in horror. Rin turned around knowing that she was going to regret it.

She did.

There was Matthew clutching onto what looked suspiciously like a bag of gold in one arm and getting dragged by a girl with long blonde hair and what looked like wings on her back in the other arm. They both seem to be running away from a large crowd of angry people.

Towards Rin and the others. Oh dear.

Sain widened his eyes, Lowen looked like he was going to faint on the spot and Guy gulped nervously. Rin on the other hand glared at the crowd and stood forward her eyes twitching.

"Alright!" she yelled loudly, "What the hell is going on here!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems like everyone was having a bad day, and chasing a cyclone just tops it. Farina stood near the prow of the ship looking out north at the annoying mass of winds that just would not disappear. They were keeping up with it surprisingly good but the problem was how to destroy it after they got in range.

It seems that Soren had thought the same idea because he was calling a meeting. The Pegasus Knight tore her gaze away from the cyclone and turned her attention the Wind Sage.

"Alright everyone," started Soren looking around at everyone, "You all know what we are doing-"

"Yeah idiotically chasing a cyclone which will probably lead to our death," interrupted Shinon sarcastically.

Soren ignored him and continued, "_But_ we need to think of a way to stop it. Any suggestions?"

Shinon raised his hand like a kid in class, "Yeah I have one. How about we run away from it instead. I'm sure they will be fine."

Silence. Then-

"Good someone hit him, knock him out or something," Dart asked irritably. Boyd was happy to oblige hitting Shinon over the head. The Sniper glared at him but didn't say anything, instead sat there sulking.

"Ignoring _it_," said Farina jabbing a finger in Shinon's direction, "Does anyone have any reasonable suggestions?"

Silence again.

"Throw another cyclone at it?" suggested Mist weakly.

"Or maybe we could…blast Fire Ball at it," added Rhys grinning sheepishly when he got odd looks, "Because you know…the magic triangle."

They continued suggestions about how to destroy the cyclone for a couple of hours. Still no one had any idea of how to get it to disappear. Soren sighed how were they going to destroy a natural disaster? Especially one that is so unpredictable? He had no idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Badon everything was about to get even worse.

Today was definitely no ones day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you are! The first chapter since about half a year! Yay!

Yeah the ending was kind of lame wasn't it? I was going to make the cyclone mysteriously disappear or something but that was even lamer.

As for the cyclones and water temperature thing. It is completely true. I learnt it in Geography. .

But the next the chapter will be here quicker (hopefully) and have more action in it (definitely)

Until then review!


End file.
